


Freeing the Memories of the Past

by purpleavocado



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Ash knows a lot of people, Chosen One Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Just for this story, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Mellanie Ketchum, Mild Language, My OC - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Please Don't Hate Me, Reunions, Songs, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Their teenagers, They used to be in a band, Twins, What Did You Expect, ash doesn't talk about his adventures, first fanfic, leaf is a battler and performer, not really - Freeform, red and ash are brothers, same with mellanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Summary: Leaf and Gary show up in Anistar City. What happens when they hear the prophecy? How will this change events? Will they tell a certain red-head? And what happens when Ash's crush is thrown into the mix?Originally posted on FF.net. Was my first fic, please don't hate.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Corni | Korrina, Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. . .this was my first fanfic, but I've written others since then. I've. . .lost inspiration for this story, but I will eventually get to finishing it. I have a few chapters written, though, so for anyone who actually wants to suffer through my horrible work, I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy! Also, I suck at tags.

Chapter 1:

Ash and co. were in the Anistar City Pokemon Center. Their friends, Shauna and Tierno, had just left to help out a friend of theirs, Trevor. In the Pokemon Showcase that Serena had entered, she had almost won, but another girl had just beaten her. They were now discussing what to do, go shopping, or challenge the gym. Finally they decided on challenging the gym tomorrow, and relaxing the next day.

Just then Ash felt a familiar aura come up behind him. "Oh wow!" Bonnie shouted, jumping out of her seat and kneeling in front of the girl that was behind Ash. "You're so pretty! Would you please take care of my brother?"

''Bonnie! I told you to stop this a million times!" exclaimed Clemont, his face burning with embarrassment. He activated his Aipom arm which snagged Bonnie's shirt and lifted her into the air. (seriously, am I the only one who thinks Bonnie and Brock should meet? I mean, they even both have names that start with b!) "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Aw, it's okay, I think she's kinda cute!" the girl replied. "Siblings?" she asked with a grin. Clemont nodded.

The girl slid into the seat next to Ash, and started talking. "So I was talking to Gare-bear, and he said that he thinks something is gonna happen soon, like something big, and what we're doing and what's about to happen is just leading up to it, and I don't know if you ever get that feeling, but I'm getting it right now, so don't even try to hide anything from me if something happens, or I will call the professor and get E over here." The girl took a deep breath, finishing her rant and looked at Ash expectantly.

"How long did you have to practice to get that right?" asked Ash, grinning.

"Don't play with me Ketchum, just answer the question!" the girl said (yes, I know you're getting tired of me calling her the girl, just bear with me, alright?). "Fine, be like that," Ash grumbled. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have gotten that feeling, usually right before one of those, and right now it's stronger than ever," Ash said. "And by the way, you and Oak Tree? Did it happen yet?" he finished with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Will you stop shipping us? It's never gonna happen."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Shut up."

"Never!"

You are such a kid."

"Am not!"

Are too!"

As they argued, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie looked on in confusion and surprise. They had no idea who this girl was, other than the winner of the showcase, and had no idea how she knew Ash. Serena in particular was confused. She hoped, really hoped, that she wasn't Ash's girlfriend. Little did she know that Ash already had his heart set on a coordinator who was currently traveling around Hoenn.

The girl noticed all of them staring and smirked.

"Am n-" She elbowed Ash in the ribs, stifling a laugh at his reaction. "Owwww! What was that for!? He whined. She nodded to his friends, indicating their confusion. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

The girl huffed. "Just do it already, would ya Ketchum?"

"Whatever, Green," he replied. "Guys, this is my friend, Leaf Green. Feel free to make as much fun of her name as you want," he added with a cheeky grin. This earned him another jab in the ribs. "Stop doing that!" he whined.

"Make me!" the girl, now known as Leaf, shot back.

Pikachu, tired of all the bickering, leaped into Leaf's lap. 'Hi Leaf!' She broke off the bickering to stroke Pikachu. "Aww, hi Pikachu!" Leaf chirped. One of Leaf's pokeballs shook, and Espeon popped out, and ran over to Ash.

"Hey Espeon," said Ash, chuckling. 'Hi Ash!' Espeon said excitedly. 'Did you see the showcase? Were we good, or were we great?' Ash snorted a bit. "You were awesome, Espeon."

Espeon purred and rubbed her head beneath Ash's hand. "Where did you even hear the 'you're a kid' thing?" asked Ash.

Leaf grinned. "Dawn," was all she said. Ash blushed a bit from the mention of her name, but it went as quickly as it had come. He rolled his eyes. "Of course she told you."

Bonnie, seeing Espeon, ran over to pet it, which Espeon happily complied to. "It's so soft!" Bonnie squealed. "And so cute!" Leaf laughed at her childish antics. Although, that might not be fair, seeing as she actually is just a child.

"I am not!" shouted Bonnie. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Clemont was the one who spoke up first. "Uh… what are you shouting at, Bonnie?" Bonnie pouted. "I heard a voice saying I was 'just a child!'" She scoffed at those words. "To be fair sweetie," Leaf said gently, "you are only 8. Now, I'm not saying being 8 is bad, I loved being 8 years old!" she hurried to finish as Bonnie looked like she was about to interrupt, glancing at Ash as she said this.

Said boy sighed a bit, and glanced at Pikachu. Leaf was right, being 8 was awesome. Mostly because soon after they turned 9, Gary(Gare-bear/Oak Tree) started to be a major jerkass. He was forever teasing and bullying them. In fact, while on their journeys in Kanto, Gary left a message that said: Gary was here, Ash is a loser! Fortunately, after Charizard kicked Gary's ass, he started to be just a little less egotistical. He still has a huge one though.

"I'm Clemont," he introduced himself, stretching out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Leaf took his proffered hand and shook it. "Ditto! Not the Pokèmon, of course."

Clermont chucked. "Of course."

"I'm Serena, and that's Bonnie," Serena said. "Hiya!" Leaf chirped. "So how do you know each other?" asked Clemont. "Grew up together," said Leaf nonchalantly. "How did you guys meet Mr. Idiot over there?" she asked, jerking her finger towards Ash.

"Just shut the f*ck up, alright?" Ash insisted. "It's really not funny."

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena gaped at Ash. Noticing this, Ash asked irritably, "what?"

Serena shook her head. "It's just, we've never really heard you curse before," she spoke up timidly. "I'm a teenager. I'd be stupid if I didn't. Hell, before I started my journey I was in a group that called ourselves 'Curse the Wolves'," he replied.

"It's now or never, we're in this together," Leaf started singing softly. Joining in, Ash and Leaf finished the chorus together. "We'll fight through the highs and the lows. No, we won't break, we're more than flesh and bone."

Leaf gave a sad smile as they finished, which Ash returned.

A silence filled the room, with other occupants around the room whispering to themselves. "That was really cool, Ash!" Bonnie said, breaking the silence. "I didn't know you could sing!" Ash blushed, cheeks heating up a bit. "It was nothing, really," he said, embarrassed. "It was just a hobby." hearing this, Leaf snorted. "A hobby, sure, right," she said. Ash blew upwards. "Will you stop? Please?" he pleaded. Leaf smirked. "Never!" she said. Ash sighed. "Anyway, remember Professor Oak's summer camp a few years ago?" he asked. Leaf grinned. "You mean the one you woke up late so you had to wait till next year?" Leaf questioned. Ash sighed again. "Yes, that one. So basically, turns out Serena went to that camp too. She got lost in the forest and hurt her knee, and I found her while chasing a Poliwag and helped her." Leaf snapped her fingers. "I remember that! Man, you two got teased so much!" Leaf said, laughing. "Yeah, well, that's not the point," said an annoyed Ash. "Anyways, I met Clemont and Bonnie in Lumiose city when I first got to Kalos."

Just then, there was a chime coming from Leaf's rigjt wrist, where a Poketch was sitting. "Shit!" she swore. She stood up. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow for your battle?" Leaf asked. Ash nodded. "Later Green!" Leaf waved and sprinted out of the Center.

Everyone else waved goodbye. After she left, they fed the Pokemon and spent the rest of the day talking and playing with there Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christamas!

The next morning, Leaf caught up with them, along with a guy who had spiky auburn hair, a purple shirt, and a necklace, along with a pokemon belt. "Everyone, this is Gary." Gary nodded. "Sup Ashy-boy?" he asked, grinning. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena looked on in surprise. "Hey Gare-bear," Ash replied. Gary rolled his eyes. "We going to the gym, or what?" Ash grinned. "Yup! And I'm gonna win!" he said, pumping his fist up. As they walked to the gym, they introduced everyone. When they got to the gym, they got a surprise. "Professor Sycamore!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hello, everybody," the professor said. "I hope you don't mind if I watch you battle, Ash."

"'Course you can!" Ash said, smiling.

Just then, the gym leader, Olympia, rose up in the air with her eyes glowing. (so I haven't watched the episode in a while, so I'm just gonna skip it.) After she was done explaining Frogadiers' past, Ash, Leaf, and Gary glanced at each other. "The fuck, Ketchm?" Gary asked. "How the hell do you keep getting wrapped up in things like this?" he motioned to where the picture was just projecting. Ash shrugged. "To be honest, I kinda expected something like this. Not a prophecy, I detest prophecies, but yeah, a crisis, which'll no doubt involve at least one legendary, possibly more, and while yeah, having a break has been nice, but it'll have to be over someday, and of course me and my friends are gonna be in the middle, probably because Arceus loves making my life as miserable as possible, but yeah. So much for that break." finishing up his little rant, Ash took a deep breath. Everyone except Leaf and Gary stared at him in amazement.

"Aw, Arceus isn't out to get you," Leaf said. "I dunno Leaf, from what Ashy-boy told us about his adventures. . ." Gary left it there. "Gee, thanks Oak Tree," grumbled Ash. Gary clicked his tongue. "What will it take for you to stop calling me that?" Gary asked. Ash pretended to think about it. "Hmm. Maybe if you stop calling me Ashy-Boy," he suggested. Gary grinned and pretended to think. "Looks like I´ll be a tree for the rest of my life," Gary said mournfully. Leaf laughed while everyone just looked on in surprise.

Time Skip

"Yeah! I won. . .the psychic badge!" shouted Ash, doing his customary pose. "Still doing that stupid pose, I see," Gary muttered to Leaf. Leaf stifled a laugh. "I heard that!" yelled Ash. "Don´t care!" Gary called back. Leaf groaned. "You two are so immature!" Leaf griped. "No more than you," replied Gary.

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash went straight to the phone. Gary and Leaf followed. "Who're you callin´ Ash?" asked Bonnie. "Well, first Misty, cause I'm dead if I don't tell her, and if she knows where she is, Mellannie."

"Umm. . . who´s Misty?" Asked Clemont. Leaf answered. "One of the Cerulean City gym leaders, and one of Ash's best friends."

'How does Ash know a gym leader?' wondered Clemont.

"Cerulean gym leader Daisy here, how can I help you?" Dasy asked. "Hi, Daisy," said Ash. "Like, hi Ash!" said Daisy, dropping the formalities. "Do you, like, want Misty?" she asked. Ash nodded. "That´ll be great, thanks." Daisy turned her head to the back of the gym. "Like, Misty, your like, boyfriend is on the phone!"

Serena's chest gave a pang. Ash didn't have the heart to tell her he already had a crush on a certain blue-haired coordinator.

A call came from the back of the building, where the pool was. "He's a boy, and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!" came the answering shout. Ash had a red tint to his face at this. "Please Daisy, will you stop?" Daisy laughed. "Like, why would I want to do that?" she asked. Ash inwardly groaned. A moment later, a teen with bright orange hair that was pulled in a side ponytail over her shoulder came up to the screen.

By this point, Serena was relieved to know that Ash didn't have a girlfriend. (But he does!)

"Hi Ash, what's up?" asked the teen curiously. "I mean, this is the first time in months that you called." Ash let out a breath. But before he could say anything, Pikachu jumped in front of the monitor. "Misty! I really miss you! How´s Gyarados and Starmie and everyone?" Misty laughed. "I miss you too Pikachu. Everyone's doing great, and I hope Ash has been giving you enough ketchup," Misty answered, directing the last bit at Ash, who puffed out his cheeks.

"Pikachu gets enough ketchup Mist, he really doesn't need anymore," he said. Misty chucked. "Yeah yeah, whatever. So what's up? I know you didn't call just to say hi." Ash bit his lip. "Well, um, you see. . .," he trailed off. Gary pushed him out of the way.

"Shove over Ashy-Boy," he said, getting in front of the camera. At this, Misty had an amused smile on her face.

"Gary Oak. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Drop it, would you, Red? We have something to tell you." Misty quirked an eyebrow. "Well, get to it then. I don't have all day." Gary started to speak, but then stopped.

Frustrated, Leaf let out a breath as she pushed Gary out of the way. Now, Misty was really surprised. She had met Leaf a couple times, but not enough to really know her. What were she and Gary doing with Ash? Leaf answered her unspoken question when she spoke.

"Since these two are too immature to actually focus on telling you what happened, I´ll do it," Leaf said. Ash and Gary shot glares at Leaf as she said that.

"Gary and I were in Kalos, to study Pokemon and mega evolution, and to compete in showcases. Guess who did what?" she asked drily. Misty snorted. "Anyway, I was competing in the Anistar city showcase, when I saw Ash in the audience. After I won, I went to the Pokemon Center to talk with him and his friends, and we both agreed on having a weird feeling. You know, the one that hints that something is going to happen?" Misty nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "So, the next day, Gary and I met up with him and we went to the gym to watch Ash get his badge. Yes, he won," Leaf added, for the benefit of Misty. "So we went to the gym, which turned out to be a psychic gym." Misty groaned. "Please tell me that there wasn't another Sabrina," she pleaded.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena looked on in confusion. Who was this girl? How can she understand Pikachu? (Only people who know Pikachu really well, like Ash(duh), Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Professor Oak, and Delia can understand Pikachu.)How did she know Ash, and who was Sabrina?

Leaf chuckled. "No, nothing like that," she assured Misty. "But the gym leader was psychic, so you may not want to hear what happened next."

Misty blew upward. "Just tell me already, please?" asked MIsty.

"Prophecy."

"What?" Misty was visibly startled to hear this.

"The gym leader can apparently see the future, and she saw some sort of crisis with 'a deep green eye', whatever that means, and Ash and his Frogadier will have some sort of special power, and of course him and his friends will be in the middle of the crisis."

Misty cursed under her breath. "Really Ketchum?! Really?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I have rotten luck!" Ash protested. Misty sighed. "I guess not," she admitted. "Just, when this happens, be careful, alright? Actually, no don´t, because no matter what you aren't, and you still end up saving the day," Misty said.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Ash. "So now that that's out of the way, how´s the gym? From what I hear, it sounds like Daisy is becoming pretty good," he said, referring to the sound of battling coming from the back.

"The gym is doing great, and yeah, Daisy can be a pretty solid battler when she puts her mind to it. Though, just between you and me," she added leaning towards the screen, "I think she justs wants to impress Tracey.'' Ash laughed at this. "Yeah maybe," he said. After they had chatted for a few minutes, Ash decided it was time to wrap things up. "It was really great talking to you Mist, but. . ." MIsty finished for him.

"You need to get back on the road before it gets too late?" Misty asked with a sad smile. Ash nodded. "Before I do, I actually need a favor. Do you know where Mellanie is?" Misty shook her head. "Sorry, no. but I´ll try to find her. Call me at the next Pokemon Center you get to, even if you get there tomorrow, m´kay?" Ash nodded. "Yeah, thanks Mist."Ash hung up and turned around.

"Well, no luck finding Mellanie," Ash said.

"To be fair, Mellanie is really hard to find sometimes," Leaf comforted.

"Yeah, but with Red on the case, I'm sure she'll find her," Gary chimed in.

Ash smiled. "Thanks guys. And now, you have to go?" he asked sadly. Leaf and Gary looked at each other. "Yeah, but we'll see each other soon, okay? I mean, we are all in Kalos, we're bound to run into each other sooner or later," Gary said. "Yeah. but until we have to go, can we hang out for a bit?" asked Ash. "Course!" said Leaf brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, who stayed up last night? I know I sure did! happy 2021, y'all!

Chapter 3:

A while had passed since Ash and Co. had been in Anistar city. Ash had continued calling Misty from the Pokemon Centers, but still no luck in finding Mellanie. Frogadier had evolved into Greninja in the ninja village, and he and Ash could do some weird mega evolution-like thing, just without the stones. Serena now had three princess keys, and her Eevee had evolved into Sylveon. Bonnie was now taking care of a weird green blobby thing that absorbed sunlight instead of food that she called Squishy. Now, Ash and co. had just heard of a dance for performers, and Serena was thrilled.

"Bunnelby can go with Sylveon to make her feel more comfortable," suggested Clemont. Serena nodded. "Then you and Clemont should go together!" said Bonnie. Clemont and Serena both agreed to this, although Serena was disappointed that she wouldn't go with Ash. Just then, a certain blue-haired performer sidled up to Serena.

"So if you're going with Clemont, then that means that I can go with Ash?" she asked. Serena flushed red. "Miette!" she exclaimed. Miette waved. "Hi Ash," she said. Ash waved. "Hi Miette," he said. "So Ash, care to be my date?" she asked. Ash bit his lip. He heard something coming up behind him and felt the familiar aura."Where have you been?" he asked without turning around. Miette looked confused.

"Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that," said a feminine voice behind him. Ash turned around with a grin on his face. "Well, no point crying over spilt milk, you're here now, aren't you?" The girl nodded. She was about the same height as Ash, maybe a bit shorter. Her hair, which was pulled into a messy side braid, was the same raven black as Ash. Her eyes were the same deep chocolate brown, and they had the same tanned skin.

She flashed a grin at Ash. "So? Wanna come with me? I mean, I have three keys." Ash chuckled. "You owe me big time for this," he warned. She nodded. "I know," she said. "Has Red come off the mountain yet?" Ash sighed. "Nope," he answered, shaking his head. "I'm starting to doubt he'll ever come down." The girl clicked her tongue. "Poor Yellow," she said, shaking her head. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Miette stared in confusion. Turning around to face them, Ash gave a grin.

"Hey, you guys!" he called. Leaf and Gary came running up. "Yeah, hi," Gary said panting, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Turning his gaze up to the girl, the new arrival just lifted an eyebrow. Instead of talking, Leaf just rushed to the girl and gave her a hug, then looked her up and down. "You're taller than me," she said in distaste. The girl grinned. "I know!" she chirped. "Isn't it great?" Ash stifled a laugh. "Mel, don't tease them," he said, although he was grinning. "Actually, I take that back, tease them all you want," he added after a moment.

Mel glanced at Ash. Who's the bluenette? She asked silently. Miette, answered Ash. Mel nodded. She knew that Ash didn't want to go with her, because he already wanted a different bluenett. Clemont, Serena, and Miette looked at each other in confusion, while Bonnie raced up to Mel and asked her signature question. "Will you please take care of my brother?" she pleaded. Just then, Bonnie felt herself being lifted in the air. "Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!" shouted Clemont. "I'm just trying to get you a suitable wife!" Bonnie said, crossing her arms and pouting. Now Clemont's entire face was red. " _Bonnie_!"

Mel laughed, while glancing at Ash. Are you gonna introduce me, or are you gonna be an idiot? She asked. "Mel!" complained Ash. Everyone but the Pallet Town quartet started. Noticing this, Mel rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mellanie Ketchum, this idiot's twin," she introduced herself, stepping forwards. "I am _not_ an idiot!" Ash protested. Mellanie laughed. "Hey!"

Bonnie was the first to break the silence. "You have a sister!?" she practically yelled. Ash nodded, looking a bit embarrassed.

"If we want to look good for the party we need to get ready!" said Mellanie. She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him away. Leaf and Serena soon followed suit, grasping the hands of Gary and Clemont respectively. Miette sauntered off to find a date.

At the dance, everyone paired up with their dates and danced, even the Pokemon. It was really cute.

After everyone had danced for a bit, Monsieur Pierre had the girls get in a circle. The boys paired up with a random girl and started dancing. "Hey Ash!" chirped the girl he was dancing with. Ash started. "Ari?!" he asked, incredulous. The Kalos Queen, Aria, winked. "Surprised?" she asked cheekily.

"Not as surprised as I'm sure you are at seeing Mel, Leaf, and Gary," replied Ash.

"I WAS pretty surprised there," she admitted.

Just then the music stopped. "Time to change partners!" called Monsieur Pierre. This happened until Ash was partnered with Serena. She blushed, then started to reach out her hand to Ash's outstretched one, when- "Alright! Time for ze special activity!" said Monsieur Pierre. Serena's face fell. "Hold up ze card you got at ze front desk to the light! If it has a symbol, then you are one of ze lucky competitors of our tag battle!" Everyone held up their cards. Turns out that the Pallet Town quartet were the lucky competitors! Ash and Mellanie face off against Leaf and Gary. "Ready to lose, MelMel?" taunted Gary.

You're the one who's gonna lose!" Mellanie shot back. "Also, can you ever shut up?"

Leaf shook her head while glaring at Gary. "No, he can't," she muttered. Gary shot a glare at Leaf. Ash rolled his eyes. "Enough with the trash talk!" he said. "Can we just get this battle started?"

"He's right," said Mellanie.

"For once." A pointed glare from Leaf shut Gary up.

"Let's go Eevee/Pikachu!" shouted Mellanie and Ash respectively.

"Electivire/Venusaur!" called Gary and Leaf.

"Battle, begin!"

"Iron tail on Electivire!" shouted Ash, quick to take the lead. "Follow up with flamethrower on Venusaur," shouted Mellanie. Leaf gritted her teeth as Venusaur was blasted by flames. "Vine whip!" she retaliated. Gary glanced at Electivire, who was holding his arms crossed, trying to block Pikachu who was pressing hard. "Electivire, use brick break!" Ash's eyes widened as Electivires' arm swung towards Pikachu.

"Use Electivires' arm as a propeller for your tail! Then swing around and use an electro ball on Venusaur!" commanded Ash. Pikachu bent his tail on the incoming brick break, and flew towards Venusaur. He swung his tail which had begun sparking and let loose the electro ball. The ball hit Venusaur, who was still trying to fend off Eevees' flamethrower. It hit, and it was a direct hit. Venusaur couldn't take any more and fainted.

"Venusaur iz unable to battle!" said Monsieur Pirre, who was acting as referee.

How 'bout we use thunder ball? asked Ash, glancing at Mellanie, who gave a slight nod. Gary ground his teeth at the silent communication the twins were using. They had been able to do it since birth, and was a good way of coming up with strategies in tag battles without letting the other side know what they were planning.

"Thunder ball!" they shouted in unison. Eevee started to gather a purple energy in her mouth. Once it had become large enough, Pikachu let out a concentrated thunder attack at the ball.

By this point, Gary was panicking. He knew there was nothing he could do, yet he didn't want to forfeit. "Thunder!" he shouted in desperation, knowing it'll never work. He was backed into a corner.

"Now!" shouted the twins. Eevee let loose. As Electivire fired off a beam of yellow energy, the sparking ball flew right through it and hit Electivire square on.

"Electivie iz unable to battle!" said Monsieur Pierre. "Ze winner iz Ash and Mellanie!"

The 'crowd' cheered. Ash and Mellanie high fived. Eevee ran over to Mellanie and Pikachu went to Ash. ' _Can I have chocolate/ketchup?_ ' they pleaded to their trainers. Ash and Mellanie looked at each other and snorted. Leaf and Gary walked over to the twins. "And the Ketchum twins strike again," said Leaf. Mellanie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she said drily.

"Mel, it was a compliment," Ash said, walking over to Leaf and shaking her hand, then doing the same with Gary. "Seriously, why the hell is it so hard to beat you two?" asked Gary plaintively.

Leaf answered this one. "'Cause no one knows what they're planning, and they can coordinate attacks perfectly." Gary puffed out his cheeks as Leaf laughed at his expression. "No fair!" he whined. Leaf smirked. "Life's not fair. Deal with it," she said as she walked over to Ash and Mellanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrible at any kind of battles. tell me if it was good or not! I'm no Saphroneth or Crosspairinglover, but. . .leave kudos if the battle was at least a 4 out of 10! an Happy New Years'!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry early Christmas!


End file.
